Eventually Dreams Come True
by Love332
Summary: Zero-sensei always wanted a wife even if he got dumped. One night when he was drunk, Zero spent a passionate night with Kaname. Zero was horrified by his actions, but when Kaname follows him to the school, its revealed that they were classmates before.
1. Even Beyond Dreams

_A great day to the ones who are reading this~ Had this story for a while, but just couldn't post it up! It was a actually a one-shot, but I divided into two shots for it was really big! Hope you have a nice time while reading this!  
><em>

_This story is actually doesn't belong to me!*cries* I was reading a manga few weeks ago and totally wanted to transfer it into a KxZ fic! Wish you don't mind!~_

**Warnings- **As usual, Kaname-sama's teasing and Zero-chan's major blushing! And some lemony scenes!

**Disclaimer-Do not own Vampire Knight! Nor this plot! The only thing I own is that I transferred Kaname and Zero into**** this story and the description.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Even Beyond Dreams<strong>

A lone-drunken figure walked in the middle of the night. A frown plastered on those handsome features of him. He was heartbroken so many times that he gave up on his dream.

Zero always had a dream that he wanted to accomplish. When he would come home after his work, the lights of his house would be switched on and his cute wife will come to welcome him and say in her lovely voice,

''Welcome home, darling! Dinner is ready!" Then she will twirl around and ask to him with that rosy cheeks of hers, '' Do you want to eat dinner first or me...?"

Zero gripped the wall beside him, squeezing it until his fingers where bleeding. ''Shit.'' He cursed as he saw his bleeding hand. All he wanted was simple loving family, but fate wouldn't even let him that!

When he was twenty-two years old, he was betrayed by his own fiance who had fallen for someone else. He still remembered the day when his fiance broke up with him.

After two years, a twenty-four years old Zero felt his life was getting better. He had forgave his ex-fiance and moved on. Zero and Yuki, who was Zero's girlfriend, were planning to get married. They had met last year and had fallen in love with each other at first sight or so he had thought. On the day of the marriage, Yuki went missing and also his bank book and personal stamp were too...

From then he had stopped dreaming. He slowly staggered toward his way. ''Women are always big trouble.'' Zero said in a bitter voice. As he was staggering his way, Zero accidentally slipped on the banana peel and fell face down on the garbage bin. ''UGG..!''

That really hurt. He rubbed his eyes furiously, trying to stop his stupid tears from falling. His face had a rosy color from drinking so much. Why can't he have someone to love and also return his overflowing love? Was he that despicable?

While Zero was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't saw the figure who was standing in front of him. He only realized the other presence when the velvet voice of the mysterious person broke the saddening silence, ''Are you alright?''

Zero perplexed by the sudden voice, looked up to see wine-red eyes looking at him curiously. Wide lilac eyes locked upon the curious wine-red ones. Zero studied the the other man's face- wine-red eyes, brown wavy locks, porcelain face, aristocratic nose and those plump lips- and came with the conclusion that the stranger was indeed handsome. He hasn't fallen for the stranger or anything. He was just appreciating the beauty of this man.

''You will catch a cold if you sleep in a place like this.'' The handsome stranger once again spoke.

''….'' Zero ignored the stranger. He can do anything he wants! Who the hell does that stranger think of himself? Interfering in his life like that!

The stranger with his indifferent face, said boringly, ''I will rape you if you continuing sleep here.''

Zero's already rosy cheeks darken to a very dark red. He looked away and tried to say in a strong voice which actually came in a weak whine even to his own ears,'' Shaddup..''

The annoying stranger, who was getting easily on Zero's nerves, bend down and took Zero in his arms. Zero struggled to get away and shouted loudly, ''What are you doing? If you really want to rape me then bring it on!'

The brunet man sighed and seized Zero's irritating movement. Zero once again looked up to see deep wine-red orbs. ''We are going to my house and please try to ignore me.'' The brunet boy said in a tired voice.

Zero glared at the annoying stranger tenfold, then moved his head to the side, muttering slightly, ''Bastard,'' Earning chuckle from the annoying man.

''Its not bastard, but you can call me Kaname." Kaname said as he disappeared in the night with Zero in his arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>RIIING<strong>_

Zero groaned as he woke up from his much needed his sleep. He smacked the clock harshly, almost breaking up the alarm clock in pieces. He brought the alarm clock closer to his face so he could look at the time. He groaned as a sudden headache came out of nowhere. ''Must be the hangover.'' The sleepy silver-haired muttered softly.

Zero's attention peeked up when he heard rustling beside. He horrifying looked at the source of the sound and a loud scream came out of his throat, ''UWAH!''. He almost died out of heart attack when the sheet was cat down and a crown of brown hair resting upon the pillow appeared to him.

The person beside him groaned as he woke up from his sleep. Zero started to stuttered, ''Y-ou. You.''

The brunet in question gave his trade-mark smile to the hyperventilating Zero, ''Ah..Good Morning.''

Zero's head almost burst out of worrying so much. Who was this man? Why is he in my bed? And a much more important question is, Why the hell are we both naked?

Without a second thought, Zero shouted his question once again, **''Who the hell are you?"**

Kaname ignored the other question and looked at Zero's body once again, ''You are exposed!" Kaname said in a teasing voice.

Zero looked down and his face colored into different kind of red shades. He had almost forgotten that he was butt-naked. He snatched the blanket that was covering the brunet and covered himself.

Kaname inquired an eyebrow at that and with a big smirk he said, ''Pervert.''

''..!'' Zero blushed redder if that even was possible.

He looked at the handsome brunet closely, who was sitting in his all might glory and scratching his head tiredly. ''What, you have already forgotten you last night lover?" Kaname asked in a hurt voice.

Zero searched his memory for a full moment if he met this guy before and found that he met the brunet last night. _'That's right, I remember now... this guy Kaname from last night..'_

''Don't you remember that we suck each other's pen-'' Kaname said lovingly while he remembered last night's fun events, but was interrupted by Zero's hand on his mouth.

''Wahh! Don't say it!'' Zero covered Kaname's mouth with his hand.

A part of his memory hit him in the face like a brick.

_''Ahnn...ahn..'' Zero panted as he was engulfed in the warm cavern. Kaname sensually licked the tip earning another moan from the panting boy. Then after some moments of this extreme torture, he came into Kaname's mouth, arching his back from the bed. Shuddering from the blissful ministration._

''No! That never happened!" Zero shook his head negatively, trying his hardest to not believe what his memory was showing him.

Kaname continued to remind Zero of last night, ''You resisted a bit at first, but you were so enthusiastic afterward. Not only that...my cock...I thrust it into your delicious hole over and over...'' The brunet covered his mouth to suppress his squealing.

''Shut up!'' Zero threw a punch at Kaname, knocking him flat down on the bed. As Kaname said all of these, another part of his memory made itself known to him.

_Zero arched of the bed as Kaname thrust himself in one movement. ''Ow..ah!'' Kaname pulled back and angled himself to thrust on the sweet point of his new lover. He once again thrust, making Zero lose his mind. _

_''Hey, am I hitting your sweet spot?" Kaname asked lovingly even if he was out of breath._

_Zero managed to nod, '' Yes, there, right there. You have hit it...Ah." Zero moaned as his eyes fluttered in bliss._

Zero shut his eyes and replied negatively, ''Stop it, stop it. I don't want to hear anything more.'' Frustrating tears fell down his face. He stood up, with the blanket on his waist, and turned to Kaname. ''Whatever, just get out of here. I just don't want to see your face anymore.'' The he ran as fast as he could in the bathroom.

Zero didn't notice the crestfallen look that crossed the brunet's face.

* * *

><p>Zero panted as he slam the door shut of his bathroom. He hugged himself, trying to sort out his feelings. <em>'Even if I denied, my mind...even my body remembers it.'<em> Remaining flashbacks came to his mind.

_''Nnnn...'' Kaname groaned as he was taken in my Zero's sweet mouth. Zero sucked the vigorously, earning a loud groan from Kaname. With having Zero work like that Kaname came within a few moments. ''Nnn..lick all of it..ah..'' Kaname panted as he looked lustfully at Zero. _

_Then after some minutes they were doing it like bunnies. Kaname thrust harder and faster while Zero could mange to moan, ''Ah..ah..Ah!"_

A tomato blush rested on the silver-haired cheeks. They had done countless time...voraciously...nonstop.

Zero hugged himself tighter. He couldn't believe that he had done it, furthermore with a man. With shaky legs, he made his way to the shower and turned on the spray, the water sputtering down his body lovingly. He was deeply lost in his regret that he didn't sensed the upcoming presence behind him...

''Zero, you don't have an idea how sexy you look in the water's glory.'' Kaname breathed hotly in the other's ear as he wrapped his arms around Zero's wet body. The unexpected thing that the brunet didn't unfortunately saw was the...

'PUNCH'

In a moment's time, Kaname was splattered on the floor with a broken nose.

* * *

><p><em>Nice? Good? Bad? Worse? It would be great if you only drop a word!<em>

_Ha ha! Zero actually punched Kaname! Poor Kana-chan, he just can't give up on Zero!_

_The next chapter would be probably come in two week's time or sooner...for I haven't written it yet._

_**From-Love332**  
><em>


	2. Dreams Come True

_Well here is the chapter as promised! :D Couldn't have done it without my beta reader~_

**Warnings- **Kaname being OOC.

**Beta Reader: **_Gothic13Hinata13. _Thank you very much for helping me!_  
><em>

**Disclaimer-Do not own Vampire Knight nor its wonderful characters~**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

"Ah!" Zero bumped his head multiple times on the table as his remembered this morning.

'_That bastard managed to do _that _again with me even if I gave him a knuckle sandwich. He sure has guts. Why do bad things happen to me?' _Zero gripped his hair tightly, shaking his head in mock denial.

''What's wrong, Kiryuu-sensei?" Cross-sensei asked him with a happy-go-look, making the person in question to gasp in shock.

"You don't look well…I think you should take the day off. I will talk with the Chairman about it later." Cross said in a concerned voice as he took up the pale form of Zero.

The younger man was always pale, but today he was more white than usual. He surely must have been sick.

A doom cloud revolved around Zero. _'How can I tell anyone? Putting aside the hangover, I actually did _that _with a complete stranger! I would rather die than admit that to anyone.' _Sighing, Zero composed himself and turned to Cross-sensei, with a smile on his face, "Ha, ha. No, Cross-sensei, no need for that! I'm perfectly fine, really!"

Even if Cross was reluctant, he nodded in agreement.

_'I'm glad he didn't persuade me more. I don't know what I would have told him. Anyway, it was a good idea to kick Kaname out butt-naked. I wonder how he felt going home looking like that. Imagine peoples faces!' _Smirking, Zero took a pleasure on his winning.

Once again, he didn't notice the presence behind him until a voice whispered in his ears, "Are you alright" A deep, melodious and all too familiar voice asked, making Zero jump out of his skin.

"Uwahh! Did you follow me here? Don't tell me you are a stalker…" Zero backed away from Kaname, like the latter person was a contagious disease.

"I am just a new graduate who came back to his school." Kaname replied happily, totally ignoring the other's previous comment.

_'New graduate?' _Darkness surrounded Zero as he took up the information. He closed his eyes, rubbing them in frustration, trying to overcome the shock.

"Hey, aren't you Kaname-kun? You didn't change at all, even wearing those formal clothes!" Cross said as he remembered Kaname. The boy sure hadn't change at all.

"Sensei. How mean!" Kaname pouted, but still smiled at the same time.

"So why did you come school today?" Cross went right to the point. Several peaches flying in the background.

"Oh…its just that I had too much _EXERCISE_."Zero jumped in the middle and started ranting irrelevant things, but still Kaname continued, ''with Kiryuu-sensei last night...we also did some this morning too. So I came over to see if sensei was well.'' Kaname replied sheepishly, running his hand through his hair.

Cross tilted his head to the side in a confused look. He didn't understand a word said by Kaname because Zero was making too much noise, "Would you repeat that?"

"As I was saying…" Before Kaname could say anything more, Zero elbowed Kaname hard, resulting the brunet fall on the ground.

''Kiryuu-sensei, violence is not allowed in school.'' Cross said in his usual voice as he looked curiously at the two boys.

''Ahaha, Kaname is already a graduate. So it doesn't apply to him.'' Zero dragged Kaname by the back of his shirt, but was stopped when three girls surrounded them.

''Wahh~ Its Kaname-senpai!'' One girl squealed loudly.

''Uwahh! I am so happy!'' The other girl also squealed loudly.

''Why are you here?" The third girl asked in a soft voice, a blush appearing on her face.

Kaname smiled, even in his current position, and explained, "Actually, last night Kiryuu-sensei and I had…" He would have continued if Zero didn't took the duct tape out of nowhere and wrapped it around his mouth.

Kaname waved his hand to the girls when Zero started to drag him once again.

''….'' The three girls' mouth dropped in shock as their senpai was dragged away by their sensei.

* * *

><p>Taking out the graduation book from the shelf, Zero searched for the name Kaname. When he found the name, his eyes widened in shock as read the name out a loud,<p>

"Kaname Kuran... So he graduated last year...This means that...With that kind of look!

A naked Kaname entered in his with that sexy smirk on his face. ''He's 18 years old. A teenager?" Zero nearly fainted from the blood loss.

Ripping off the tape, Kaname winced from the sudden pain. _'Ow' _Rubbing his mouth to dull the pain, Kaname corrected Zero. "I am going to be 20 soon."

Zero trembled in horror. The embarrassing things he did with Kaname, it terrified him to no end. "I actually did those things with him.…" The book fell from his hand with a loud 'thud' on the floor.

Coming closer to his sensei, Kaname said in a very comforting voice, "Kiryuu-sensei, I was able to graduate successfully, thanks to you."

"Huh?" Zero blinked in confusion. "But I never taught your class.." Even if he just joined three years ago, he never taught Kaname's class. Zero had also, actually, graduated from this school as well.

Zero had gone abroad for three years to study more. When he returned to his country once more, he couldn't find any suitable job so he applied as a teacher, which he was hired for. He briefly remembered a brunet boy who always seemed to follow him when Zero was in the last year of his graduation.

"Well, even if you don't know me, I know _you_. You were one of my classmates in History. I was just a freshman than and you were in the last year of graduation. Seeing you work so hard, encouraged me to work too, but when you disappeared for three years, my hope died and I started to fail most of my classes." Kaname looked down as if he was contemplating on saying more. Zero actually felt guilty for being mean to Kaname even if he didn't know him.

Kaname once again brought his gaze up and looked directly into Zero's eyes, "But you came after three years to teach in this school. I was glad you came back, but saddened at the same that you won't teach any of my lessons. Then one day, when I was still failing my classes, you encouraged me on the roof top to don't give up your dreams and continue to work hard to achieve it. This encouraged me a lot to pass my classes." Kaname smiled as he remembered the on the roof top.

''Ah...I think I said those words once...So you are that person...'' Zero scratched the back of his head nervously. '_I said those words because I was middle of the marriage scam. My blissful period. But Kaname doesn't have to know that.' _Zero thought, a nervous smile on his face.

Kaname clenched his fist tightly and continued to say in a proud voice, "From then on I attended school everyday to see Sensei. And just like what Sensei told me, I continued to work on my dreams, knowing that they will eventually come true. I really felt that way when I met Sensei yesterday." Kaname smiled charmingly, a small blush on his cheeks as he ruffled his own wavy hair in embarrassment.

_'Ba-thump. Ba-thump.' _Zero's heart pounded loudly in his ears. Even if he was reluctant to admit, Kaname is more beautiful than any of the girls he had met or dated.

Zero was startled when Kaname suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Kaname backed Zero up to the wall and pushed his tongue inside the hot cavern.

"Hold on...Nghh." Zero protested, but was silenced as a tongue explored his mouth. In need for some air, Kaname left Zero's mouth and panted heavily, "I always liked you, Sensei."

Backing away a little, Kaname cutely said with puppy eyes present, "Sensei, can't I...be the one?"

Zero blinked in amusement. '_Kaname really looked like a puppy now. This is to weird. Thinking that a guy is very cute, and without noticing that...I have feelings for him too.''_

Without any warning, Zero started to laugh. He didn't know why, but Kaname made him really happy even without trying. It took a while, Zero finally realized that he was in love with Kaname.

"Don't laugh. Its not funny!" Kaname shouted, but still had a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em>(Time Skip)<em>

"I am home." Zero announced himself as he took of his shoes.

Before he realized, Zero started to live together with Kaname.

Kaname came rushing out of the kitchen to greet his lover. "Welcome home, honey. Dinner's ready! Do you want to take a bath first or... Me?" Kaname put a finger on his lips, a cute expression on his face.

Zero looked all over Kaname, a blush resting on his face when he realized what Kaname was actually wearing, "Kaname, are you naked under the apron?"

Without answering Zero's question, Kaname glomped Zero and decided for himself, "Then it's decided. It's me!"

"Uwahh" Zero yelped as he fall down on hard floor.

"You didn't give me a choice anyway." Zero blushed Kaname started to ravish his neck.

_'The longer I am with him, the more I like him.'_

"I love you." Kaname confessed as he kissed Zero's forehead.

"Me too." Zero brought Kaname's face closer and kissed him deeply. His dream of a happy home might have already come true.

Only the cute wife happens to be him...

"AH.. Kaname not so hard" Zero moaned as he gripped Kaname tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE <strong>_**(Extra Story) **_

"I will definitely become famous and let you live a good life." Kaname said while playing his guitar horribly.

"Its impossible." Zero replied bluntly as he continued to check the tests.

'"Moo~ Sensei told me to never give on my dreams." Kaname pouted.

Turning his face to Kaname, he barked in an irritated voice, '"I said not to call me Sensei!"

* * *

><p><em>This story came to end! I am really happy at those who read this story!<em>

_Want to give special thanks to all the reviewers-_** chyny, ben4kevin, Treasons, Chibi-Daisuke-Chan, paris barud, irmina, LuanRina, vampiee the loner chick, fujoshii92**_, _**KyouyaxCloud, kitty tokyo uzumaki, Sasu-Sama'Sarukiji-Sempai, kanamexzero fan, Art-sinisterika, ElheiM, Hanamaru, and Crisistrife.**_ And of course the ones who read it and to my beta reader~_

_From-Love332  
><em>


End file.
